


Reading Harry Potter and the philospher’s Stone

by Theflash56732



Series: Reading Harry Potter [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Characters Reading Harry Potter Books, Characters read their books, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 00:46:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17213960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theflash56732/pseuds/Theflash56732
Summary: Hogwarts reads the first book (along with some special guests)





	Reading Harry Potter and the philospher’s Stone

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll try and update weekly. I know most works like these on other websites get abandoned so I’ll try not to do that. The first reaction chapter will be up in a few days, probably Tuesday.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything, all rights belong to J.K. Rowling

Dolores Umbridge was reading a letter from the ministry when there was a flash of light and a stack of books landed on her desk. She checked the title of the first book, “Harry Potter and The Philospher’s Stone.”  _Finally,_ she thought,  _they’ll see that he’s lying._ There was also a note that she was supposed to give to Dumbledore. She headed to the Great Hall(it was lunch) to deliver the note to him. He nodded and left without saying another word.

”How pleasant of you to join us,” Mcgonagall said, “What book is that?” Umbridge ignored her and sat in her seat. She was about to open the book when the doors opened.The minister, Kingsley Shackbolt, Nymphadora Tonks, Percy Weasley and Mad Eye entered. They were followed by the Weasleys, a large black dog and Remus Lupin.

”What’s going on?” A couple students asked.

”Why did you want us here?” Molly asked.

”I’ll answer your questions soon,” Dumbledore answered, “We’re just waiting for a few mor guests, until then have a seat.” The Weasleys, Remus and Sirius went to the Gryffindor table.

”Snuffles!” Harry exclaimed. After a few moments Umbridge grew tired and said, “We’re starting now!”

”Just-,” Dumbledore started, but was interrupted by the doors opening once again, revealing Dudley, Bernon and Petunia Dursley. Vernon saw Harry and yelled, “What did you do?”

“I didn’t do anything,” Harry answered.

”Don’t lie to me boy,” Vernon said.

”Have a seat,” Dumbledore said and waved his wand making three chairs appear at the back of the room.

”Muggles,” Draco muttered.

”Classes will be canceled for the rest of the day,” Umbridge said.

”Why?” Hermione asked.

”I have received 7 books about the life of Harry Potter and we will read all of them.” 

Harry groaned and mutter, “Why is it always me.”

”Who would like to read first?” Dumbledore asked.

”I will,” Ginny answered. Dumbledore handed her the book and she read, “Chapter one, The Boy who Lived.”


End file.
